


Forelsket

by Phrenotobe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, a small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forelsket: (Norwegian): The euphoria you experience when you’re first falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

It’s the second time she notices her, and not the first, that Kanaya thinks with a sinking lurch of a thumper-feeling, _Not Again_. Most humans don’t come into the troll neigborhoods unless they’re looking for a new language, a fight, or are somehow into xeno. Midbloods are boring, cold and slow, or so the first bar of the sing-song rhyme goes, condemning a relationship before it’s even started. Rose slides onto a stool at the bar in a pink scarf and dark glasses, lifts a hand to get Aradia’s attention and starts to bend her ear in New York patois Altenian for a second time.  
A linguist.

There’s no doubt that they’re getting on well, and Rose slides over a package, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. It’s under the bar in a moment, and Aradia pops two glasses on there before turning around to pick a bottle off the shelf. Two drinks? Definitely waiting for someone.  
Her vascular regulator burrows further downwards. 

Rose pulls the shades down with theatrical exaggeration and a pursed lip as she checks out the skirt behind the bar, giving the lady in question a wolfish, faux-apologetic grin as she’s found out. Aradia pours the glasses out, dimples on show, and threatens to drink one if Rose does it again.  
Rose turns her head to look directly at Kanaya, and Kanaya’s cheeks fill with colour. She angles her seat away, and fidgets with the dregs of her own drink.

She ignores the following communication, numbly letting the conversation around her flow in one pointed ear and out of the other one. It takes a smashed glass to shock her out of it, a pair of trolls (one tall and bulky, the other small and slim) blocking off the counter and demanding money at strifepoint. Aradia stays chipper, and the human has vanished from the scene.  
The big one (Dreadlocks and ripped sleeves) puts a scarred-over fist on the bar and asks for a bottle of something nasty to go with it. Kanaya’s fingers touch to her lipstick, curling around to grip it tight.

Around the edge of the bar, Rose waves cheerfully with her fingers, and pulls out a needle, tipping her head to indicate the smaller of the two trolls. Kanaya shrugs uncomfortably, looking around to see if anybody’s noticed; Her strife specibus is noisy as hell. Most folk in the bar have either hightailed it out or are assuming the correct deference position, horns to the floor. She puts her lipstick on the table and starts to draw a chainsaw shape in the air, slipping her hands up to gesture a yawn when the shorter troll catches the motion and gives her a hard squint.

It’s long enough to distract, which is apparently all the invitation Rose needs. She makes a quick, precise jab and slips out of sight under a table as the troll gurgles. The taller one wheels around, picks the other one up and runs, clearly not the brains of the operation.

“You make a very adept distraction,” the human says, and offers her hand to shake. Kanaya takes it and holds on to it for a little longer than society deems necessary; Rose takes the opportunity to change her grip, her thumb drawing over Kanaya’s grey fingers.  
“Would you like a drink?” she murmurs, and Kanaya’s heart misses a beat, making it up afterwards with a double thump that has her feeling like she just got shocked with electricity.  
“Whatever you’re having,” Kanaya manages.  
Aradia refreshes the forgotten glasses on the bar, pouring a new one and nudging it over.  
“I hope it’s not a case of being stupid for both of you,” she notes. Rose still hasn’t let go.


End file.
